crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuinaki Ittō!
Kuinaki Ittō! (悔いなき一投！) is the 24th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on March 17, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: The Tobita Club only need to win one more fight and they are in the Buthokan Cup finals. Jirou is up and he's playing his old Little League teammate Taki again. The fight isn't going well until a couple of unlikely figures shake things up and the Tobita Club what really matters. Plot The episode begins with Kyousuke still in his workshop building a Crush Gear while watching the news that Kuroudo won the first round of the Buthokan Cup finals. It cuts to Kaoru watching the news and telling the busy Kouya about it. The rest of his teammates arrive at the waiting room with Kaoru complimenting Kuroudo's victory. Just as the latter asks about Kouya, the former replies to look at the busy Kouya fixing Garuda Eagle. The parts then shatter. Kouya then tells Kaoru to pick up the pieces with the latter getting upset over his behavior. She also told Kouya that he can use Battlehawk as a replacement but Lilika prevents her. Upon remembering his shoulder injury, Jirou suggests Kouya that he will help the latter fix Garuda Eagle after the match. But Kouya shouts at Jirou as well as telling the rest of the team to leave him alone. Unknown to them, Takeshi is seen eavesdropping the conversation. Kyousuke is still in his workshop where he is building the VT Chassis for the new Gear. The match between Jirou and Taki about to begin with the latter telling the former about their promise in the Manganji Cup that there is no holding back. Jirou then remembers his flashback of his injury during the Little League but regains concentration. At the start of the match Aero Rider attacks Raging Bull which then cuts back to Kouya still fixing Garuda Eagle and still fails to do so up to point he is in tears until someone enters the waiting room and tells the person to leave him alone just as he pulls himself together. It turns out that Takeshi enters the room and grabs Kouya by the jacket and drags the latter to the television broadcast of Jirou's match against Taki. Kouya is shocked when seeing Jirou facing the bad situation. Takeshi then tells Kouya that Yuhya once told the former that the player is alone if he/she steps in the ring in a game of Crush Gear, but it is the support of the player's friends encourages him/her to do so in the first place. This makes Kouya remember his conversation with his brother before they sleep four years ago. Kouya says that Yuhya will win every game of Crush Gear and is the best Gear Fighter in the world. Yuhya tells his little brother the similar words he said to Takeshi - Crush Gear is not a solo sport since the Gear Fighter needs his/her friends' support to achieve victory. As the scene cuts back to the present, Takeshi leaves the waiting room and so does Kouya, with the latter about to follow Jirou. Back to the match, Aero Rider attacks Raging Bull in the corner with 58 seconds remaining. Kuroudo tells Jirou to be alert of the time. Jirou is about to cast Hurricane Crush but Aero Rider prevents it as it spins and chases Raging Bull and throwing the latter out of the ring. During the intermission, Taki talks to Jirou who tells the former that the shoulder injury is fine but stills feels the pain. Kouya then suddenly interrupts the discussion but Jirou stops him and was told to go back and fix Garuda Eagle. But things get worse as Kouya criticizes Jirou's performance in that round. The latter then punches Kouya in the face and tells Taki to proceed with the second round. Kouya, who regained consciousness asks Kaoru why does he have to be hit in the face. Kaoru replies that he deserved to be hurt since he should have talked to Jirou in a nice way but she still admired the way he encouraged Jirou to Gear Fight. During the second round, Jirou released Raging Bull hardly (forgetting the shoulder pain) and the Gear is evenly matched against Aero Rider with the former casting Spin Trick Screw which is cancelled by Hurricane Crush. Both Gears were then sent in mid-air and Jirou takes the opportunity to throw Aero Rider out of the ring with a spin attack. Jirou then wins the second round. During the intermission, when Lilika asks Jirou about the shoulder injury, Kouya made a gesture meaning that he encouraged Jirou to ignore the pain. The latter then apologizes but the former says he does not have to. Jirou then places Raging Bull's dash type settings with a high speed motor. Kuroudo finds it odd but Jirou tells him to find out why. Taki then compliments Jirou for being the best Little League teammate as well as owing Kouya a credit for winning round 2. Round 3 then starts with the two Gears fighting arduously and Aero Rider uses Spin Trick Screw which is cancelled by Hurricane Crush. Aero Rider then is sent in mid-air which makes its next move, Aero Rider casts Double Spin Trick Screw which Raging Bull also makes its next move by hitting a spin block and casts Sword Crush (which Kuroudo understands the odd settings of Raging Bull) despite overheating. Both Gears were then sent out of the ring which results both round 3 and the game in a draw. Taki then says goodbye to Jirou and just as the latter steps out of the ring, he apologizes to his teammates for not winning the match. But Kouya compliments him for his (Jirou's) performance but Jirou replies that if Kyousuke loses the next game, the team still has to face a fourth round (since the Tobita Club scored one win and one draw). But Kouya is determined that he will fix Garuda Eagle in time with Kaoru stating that he does not have enough time doing so which the rest of the team laugh over. Upon remembering Taki's last words after the match, Jirou takes his baseball and goes outside the stadium to talk to Taki. Jirou then asks where is the latter going. Taki replies that he will go to the airport since his family will be moving to Canada and the plane will leave in two hours. Taki is so pleased that he was able to compete with Jirou for the final time. Jirou then throws the baseball to Taki and gives it to the latter as a remembrance. The episode ends with Taki leaving the stadium and preparing for the flight. Trivia *If looked closely at Kyousuke's computer, the syntax of the programming language used for the construction of the new Crush Gear he built is loosely based on C# (C-Sharp) *Prior to the duel against Stealth Jiraiya, it is revealed in this episode that Raging Bull is at risk of overheating Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)